


Two Princes

by HeartofGenovia



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofGenovia/pseuds/HeartofGenovia
Summary: A small story from when Pierre first met his baby brother, Philippe, and how his name came about. Just an idea that popped into my head, I hope you all enjoy it.
Kudos: 4





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story has been posted before on a different site so it may look familiar to some of you but I just wanted to thank you for dropping in :)

Two Princes. 

Opening her eyes, Clarisse, the Queen of Genovia, lay perfectly still as she watched her husband standing by the french doors in their bedroom a moment and smiled to herself. Even though he was stood with his back to her, she could tell that he was holding something precious in his arms. Because just 12 hours earlier she had given birth to their second child, another son, and they were both completely besotted with him. 

“Good morning,” she said softly while carefully pushing herself into a sitting position and leant back against the headboard as her husband turned to her.

“Good morning,” he smiled and slowly walked over to the bed while looking down at their son in his arms. “How did you sleep?”

“Good,” she nodded and watched as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Has the doctor and midwife gone?” She asked.

“Yes, they said they would let you get some sleep and will pop back later today to check on you,” he answered while leaning closer, carefully placing their newborn son in her arms. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she said while looking down at her son before looking up into her husbands eyes, “and thank you for letting me sleep.”

“You needed it,” he smiled and leant closer to kiss her before resting his forehead against hers. “Giving birth is tiring work, after all.”

“Tell me about it,” she agreed and laughed a little while looking back down at their baby. “Has Pierre met him get?” She asked.

“No, not yet,” Rupert replied and checked the time on his watch before looking up at her, “the nanny will be bringing him shortly to meet him.”

“Oh good, I’m glad I didn’t miss them meeting. I can’t wait to see his face,” Clarisse said and smiled up at him just as someone knocked on the bedroom door. 

“That will be them now, I’ll be right back,” Rupert smiled and glanced down at their son before standing to his feet and walked through into the suite. 

Smiling, Clarisse looked down at her baby and studied his features a moment, trying to decide who he looked like more, before placing a gently kiss to his forehead and softly whispering, “your big brother can’t wait to meet you.”

Pulling up the door behind him, Rupert smiled and lifted Pierre into his arms. “Hello young man,” he smiled as Pierre wrapped one of his arms around the back of his fathers neck, “are you excited to meet your new baby brother?” 

“Yes,” Pierre nodded, “but when did he arrive.”

“He arrived late last night while you were tucked up in bed, fast asleep,” Rupert smiled at him then at the nanny. “Thank you for bringing him, I’ll bring him back in a while.”

“Of course, your highness,” said the nanny as she bowed her head and turned to leave. 

“I brought one of my teddies for him,” Pierre said as he showed his father the teddy. “Do you think he will like it?”

“Oh, I think he’s going to love it, son,” Rupert smiled at the teddy then at his son. 

Never before had he felt more proud than he did right in that moment. Not only was he lucky enough to have the most amazing woman, and mother to his sons, by his side, but to have two, perfectly healthy sons too is such a wonderful feeling, an enormous blessing, he actually thought his heart would burst with pride. 

It hadn’t always been rosy though, when he and his Queen first met they hated one another, couldn’t bare to be in the same room together. But due to them being locked in an arranged marriage, they had no choice but to learn to live with one another and to simply get along. But Clarisse wasn’t stupid. She knew what was expected of her, apart from being his wife. The Queen of their country. She also had to be the mother of his children, to the next heir. 

And slowly, overtime, things began to change between them. Their feelings changed, and they began to feel fond of one another. So much so, that on their second wedding anniversary they discovered that Clarisse was pregnant with Pierre, and five year’s later she had just last night given birth to their second son. Something, he thought would never happen. 

“Are you ready to meet your brother now?” Rupert asked while putting his free hand on the door handle.

“Yes,” Pierre nodded and smiled happily. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Rupert closed the door behind them and looked at Pierre grinning from ear to ear as he looked over at his mother sat on the bed with his baby brother in her arms. “Hello, darling,” Clarisse beamed as Rupert walked over to her and sat Pierre on the bed beside her. 

“Hello mommy,” Pierre said, unable to take his eyes from his brother. “Hello baby, I brought you my teddy. I hope you like it?” He said while carefully placing his teddy down on his brother. 

“Oh that’s a lovely gift, I’m sure he will love it just as much as you did,” Clarisse smiled and watched as he finally looked up at her, “are you happy?”

“Yes,” Pierre smiled up at her then looked back down at his brother. “What’s his name?”

“We don’t have a name yet, Pierre,” Rupert said and watched as he looked up at him, “would you like to help us chose one?”

“Sure,” he said with a small shrug while looking back at his brother. “What about Philippe, after grandpa.” He suggested.

“Hmm,” Rupert said and tilted his head slightly as Clarisse looked up at him, “why not? We named Pierre after my father, so why not call this one after your father,” he said while placing his hand gently on the top of their baby’s head. 

Looking down at her son, Clarisse studied his face a moment and nodded. “I love that idea,” she smiled and looked at Pierre. “Good job, Pierre.”

“Is his name Philippe now?” He asked while looking up at his mother.

“Yes it is, thanks to you,” Rupert smiled as Pierre looked up at him. 

Smiling, Pierre looked back once again at his brother and kissed his cheek. “Hello Philippe, I’m your big brother Pierre and I’m going to look after you.” 

Smiling, Rupert wrapped his arm around Clarisse’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head before they both looked down to watch Pierre carefully hug his brother.


End file.
